oddballfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Viela
Claire is a betacorps operative and Z's girlfriend. She is introduced about halfway through season 1. Early Life: Claire was born in San Diego, California, in 1995. She lived with her mom and grandparents, who her mother didn't want her around, and so she bribed the school to let her start 2 years early. Claire is a genius, having started Kindergarten at age 3, and then skipping 3 grades, (3rd grade, 6th Grade, and her Senior year of High School.) making her graduate at age 12. She then finished her masters in psychology in 3 years, Medical school in 5 years, making her 20 when She was recruited by BetaCorps, less than a week after finishing Med School. The had used the guise of them wanting her for her medical skills, but what they really wanted was her DNA, as Claire was an inactive werewolf. Claire is also a descendant of Angel Viela (Celesete's sister) and an unknown wolf from Nikos Bloodline. Angel's death triggered a line of Doppelgangers, of which Claire is the first. Claire was transferred to the Burbank Office as part of a new team after the Vampire/Elf gang destroyed it in the Pilot. Relationship with Z: One night Claire met Z in a bar, and the 2 of them ended up at her place, where he stayed the night. The next morning he learns that she's an inactive werewolf when an injury is completely healed, but finds some BetaCorps documents while she's in the shower. This leads to Z reporting his findings to Celeste and Lena, who tell him to maintain a human cover and learn more, wanting to know why an inactive werewolf would work for BetaCorps. Betacorps: When Kendall is taken by BetaCorps, Claire sees a new side of them. When her blood and Kendall's fail to activate either of them, they learn that they are from the same bloodline, and distant cousins. This also qualifies her as a Halfie, and she joins the fight against BetaCorps, using her knowledge of all things BetaCorps to help take them down. Genealogy: Claire is on of very few Virtual Doppelgangers in the world. She also carries the wolf gene, meaning that, if bitten by a wolf from another bloodline, she would be activated. Relationships: Anne: College, Friend. (Former) Z: Boyfriend Trivia: * In one episode Claire states that she could have graduated a year earlier, but she liked her high school friends and stayed in school, taking dance, drama, choir, 4th year Spanish, and doing musicals, as well as after school clubs. * Claire took summer school classes every year. * Although her werewolf side is inactive, she is still considered a Halfie. Timeline: 1995: Born in San Diego, CA 1998: Started Kindergarten (Age 3) 2000: Skipped 3rd grade, Enters 4th. (Age 6.) 2002: Skips 5th Grade, enters 6th. (Age 7.) 2003: Enters 7th Grade, Taking 1st year Spanish and Algebra. (Age 8) 2007: Graduates HS after her Junior year, begins studying psychology. (Age 12.) 2010: Finishes her Masters in Psych, begins Medical School. (Age 15.) 2014: Finishes Med school, Recruited by BetaCorps, Where she's assigned to the Tijuana Office. (Age 19) 2016: Claire is Transferred to Burbank, CA as part of the new team. (Age 21)